


Condign - Something's off

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1097]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Something's off with their crime scene, but just what is it?





	Condign - Something's off

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/02/2002 for the word [condign](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/02/condign).
> 
> condign  
> Suitable to the fault or crime; deserved;adequate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #579 Safe.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Condign - Something's off

DiNozzo stared at their new crime scene with a perplexed look on his face. There was something off about the scene, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” McGee questioned, not used to Tony just staring. Usually the man was talking a mile a minute while actively working the crime scene.

“Something’s off.”

“Well, it is a crime scene.”

“That’s not it, Probie.” Tony shook his head.

McGee narrowed his eyes at Tony before shrugging and moving back to his job of photographing the scene. 

Tony snapped his fingers. He knew what was wrong now. It was the safe.

It was staged like a burglary, but nothing appeared to have been taken from the safe. It had been left wide open, clearly indicating that the robber could have taken stuff from it, if they wanted to. So what was the purpose behind the murder if it wasn’t robbery like they wanted you to think at first?

Tony looked at the things in the safe closer. Maybe the criminal had wanted something to be revealed about the dead guy’s life or something. That’s when Tony realized that the murder had brought condign karma.

The murdered admiral had been secretly running an assassin for hire gig and it was all spelled out in the safe that the murderer had left open for them and everyone else to see. It wasn’t the job of NCIS to publicize crime scenes, but Tony couldn’t help wanting to make sure everyone knew just what this guy had been doing behind the scenes of striving for the greater good of the country as an admiral. It left a sick feeling in his mouth to think that the admiral might have continued assassinating others if it wasn’t for his murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some stories yesterday, but not the next ones up, so there are still only 9 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
